In recent years, communication devices that perform non-contact communication with a reader/writer have been in widespread use. Such communication devices are referred to as, for example, integrated circuit (IC) cards, wireless IC tags, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, or the like.
Among the communication devices that perform non-contact communication, a communication device, which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for example and includes an IC chip which performs reading and writing of data and the like, an antenna, and a wiring which connects the IC chip and the antenna, is known.